My Ex-Boyfriend
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Menurutmu bagaimana jika mantanmu tiba-tiba membuatmu jatuh cinta kembali?/.."Jika kau memang jodohku. Ku pastikan suatu saat nanti hanya aku yang akan menikahimu."/KibaIno


**My Ex-Boyfriend**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Kiba/Ino**

.

.

Menurutmu, bagaimana jika mantanmu tiba-tiba membuatmu jatuh cinta kembali?

.

.

Acara reuni bersama teman SMA.

Setelah bertahun-tahun merantau di kota orang dan tak lagi bisa bertemu dengan teman lama, acara reuni SMA adalah sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Bertemu teman lama, ya... bukankah itu kedengarannya menyenangkan? Bisa kembali saling bercerita mengenai masa-masa indah di sekolah dan mengungkit masa lalu yang kadang membuatmu ingin tertawa sendiri.

Dan Ino tidak sabar untuk segera menghadiri acara tersebut. Maka dengan perasaan berbunga yang sulit dijelaskan ia segera keluar rumah. Make up nya sudah bagus, rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai terlihat cukup menawan, dan gaun ungu selutut serta high heels yang dikenakannya sudah luar biasa menakjubkan, tidak ada yang kurang. ya...sepertinya tidak ada yang kurang.

.

.

Acara reuninya bukan acara resmi, juga tidak mewajibkan semua datang. Hanya beberapa saja yang hadir, seperti... Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Lee dan... dan... Kiba. Ya... Kiba yang tengah mengenakan jaket denim dengan paduan t-shirt putih di bagian dalam. Pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman miring, apa maksudnya itu?

"Eh, aku terlambat. Maaf ya." Ia buru-buru duduk, dan sialnya mendapat tempat di sebelah si Inuzuka itu.

Bukan masalah juga sih, tapi mengingat Kiba adalah mantan pacarnya di SMA membuat segalanua agak canggung.

"Tidak masalah. Eh, omong-omong kau semakin cantik saja." Ujar Naruto, dan segera mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Kau sudah punya Hinata, bodoh. Tak perlu menggoda yang lain."

"Aku kan hanya memuji, apa salahnya?"

Dan... keduanya terlibat adu mulut, membuat yang lain tertawa.

.

.

Itu acara yang luar biasa, teman-temannya memiliki banyak kisah yang dapat dibagi. Seperti... Temari yang tidak berhenti bicara mengenai jurusan bahasa inggris yang ia ambil, dan betapa susahnya mempelajari grammar-grammar yang tak semua ia pahami. Beda lagi dengan Naruto yang mengeluh bahwa ibu kosnya luar biasa galak, suka sekali marah ketika mereka tak merapikan kamar, dan membiarkan kaos-kaos tergeletak asal di atas tempat tidur. Lalu Tenten yang mengeluh bahwa uang yang dikirim orang tuanya benar-benar tak cukup untuk bertahan hidup di Tokyo yang luar biasa mahal.

Dan ia, ia hanya diam sambil sesekali tertawa menanggapi. Tak satupun mau repot-repot bertanya mengenai kisahnya selama berada di Todai, tak satupun, dan ia juga malas mengungkapkannya. Lagipula, apa menariknya kisahnya? Hidupnya terlalu monoton, pagi kuliah pulang menjelang sore. Kemudian dibebani dengan tugas yang luar biasa banyak, tahu-tahu bangun pagi dengan setumpuk buku yang masih berserakan hingga ke lantai. Wow... itu sangat tak patut untuk diceritakan.

.

.

Acara selesai menjelang pukul sepuluh malam, dan rumah makan yang mereka tempati hampir tutup. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai pamit, berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan senyuman yang masih tersisa di ujung-ujung bibir.

Namun, Ino mendadak mematung di tempat duduknya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengerikan dan membuatnya berkali-kali menelan ludah. Dasar bodoh, bagaimana dompetnya bisa ketinggalan di rumah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Teman-temannya sudah pulang semua, ya Tuhan... ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya dengan mencuci piring, mengepel lantai dan membersihkan kaca rumah makan itu. Oh tidak, itu pasti mengerikan sekali.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Ino menoleh, dan mendapati Kiba masih berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sepertinya baru saja dari tempat kasir, oh... apa ia harus pinjam uang ke Kiba saja? Daripada harus mencuci piring dan pulang kemalaman, sepertinya, lebih baik sedikit menahan malu untuk meminjam uang tidak jadi masalah. "Mmm... itu...aku, aku-"

"Aku sudah membayarnya, jangan khawatir." Ada seulas senyum di bibir tipisnya, yang selalu mengingatkan Ino dengan semangkuk ice cream cokelat yang dulu sering sekali mereka beli.

Rahang Ino mengayun terbuka. Apa? Bagaimana Kiba tahu ia tak membawa uang? Masih dibuat bingung dengan pengakuan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba tangan pria itu menarik pelan tangannya "Pelayan itu pasti mau bilang bahwa tempat ini akan tutup, jadi... mari pulang bersamaku."

Tak banyak bicara, Ino menurut saja. Meski sebagian hatinya ingin berteriak keras, bahwa ia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi... ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak mungkin mengumpat atau marah pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan harga dirinya, oh well... harga diri? Haha... lucu sekali kedengarannya.

.

.

Ino agak risih. Sampai di depan rumah makan pun Kiba masih belum melepaskan tangannya. Oh, apa-apaan itu? Dia pasti punya rencana jahat. Pikiran gadis itu mulai menerka-nerka kejahatan apa yang akan dilakukan Inuzuka? Tapi...

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak bawa uang?" Ino menarik pelan-pelan tangannya, dan membuat pemuda itu mengerlingnya sembari buru-buru memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jeansnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau sering sekali begitu, kebiasaan lamamu kan?"

Ino lagi-lagi dibuat ternganga dengan kata-kata si surai coklat itu. Ternyata, dia masih ingat, dan betapa bodohnya itu. Ya... ia merasa benar-benar bodoh, karena bagaimana mungkin dengan tak sadarnya meninggalkan dompetnya di rumah tanpa perasaan was-was sedikitpun.

"Kau itu kan belum tua, tapi ingatanmu benar-benar lamban. Lucu sekali ya." Tawanya pecah, hingga rasanya urat-urat di sekitar mulutnya tertarik begitu keras. "Aku bahkan berpikir kau mungkin saja melupakanku."

Ino mendecak. Sedikit kesal, namun tak berusaha menanggapi. "Kau pikir aku amnesia? Namamu Inuzuka Kiba kan? Itu jika belum berubah."

Kiba menghentikan tawanya, kali ini cuma terkekeh pelan. "Jangan marah dong, aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Iya, iya tahu." Ia sedikit merengut, masih saja belum berubah. Suka sekali membuatnya kesal.

Pemuda itu mengerling arlojinya, dan mendapati pukul 11.05 di sana. "Wah... sudah malam sekali. Aku antar pulang ya, rumahmu masih tetap di dekat kedai ice cream itu kan?"

Ino belum sempat menjawab, tapi Kiba sudah menggenggam erat tangannya, seolah hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja hingga detik ini.

Dan anehnya, Ino toh menurut saja. Kenapa ia tidak berontak? Kenapa ia tidak mendorong pemuda itu hingga terjungkal lalu lari sendirian untuk pulang? Atau... kenapa ia tidak menendangnya saja? Oh... tidak, benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Eh... aku takut."

Ino mengerjap, Kiba tiba-tiba berujar demikian ketika mereka melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi. Ino menduga pemuda itu takut jika mendadak ada hantu yang muncul, tapi sejak kapan dia takut hantu? Atau jangan-jangan Kiba takut jika tiba-tiba ada segerombolan perampok yang menghadang mereka. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, jalanan ini dekat dengan kantor polisi, jadi... kemungkinan pelaku kejahatan menghindari tempat ini. Oh iya, iya... Kiba pasti takut pada ayahnya, takut jika kena marah karena dikira membuat putrinya berada dalam masalah. Tapi... tidak ada satupun dari pemikirannya itu yang membuatnya merasa itulah jawaban yang tepat. Maka dengan sedikit rasa penasaran yang menunggu untuk dituntaskan, ia bertanya. "Takut apa?"

"Takut pada Tuhan."

Lagi-lagi Ino mendengus, makhluk yang satu ini selalu saja membuatnya bingung. "Tentu saja, semua orang pasti takut pada Tuhan."

"Ya, tahu. Tapi ini rasanya beda." Ia menurunkan pandangan, dimana wajah gadis di sebelahnya tampak begitu menawan meski hanya disinari cahaya remang-remang dari lampu jalanan.

"Kau selalu saja aneh."

Kekehan pelan kembali terdengar. "Aku takut jika Tuhan marah karena aku menculik salah satu malaikatnya."

Apa yang dikatakannya itu? Ino merasa pikirannya tiba-tiba mengambang tidak jelas. Eh, Kiba ini tidak sedang mabuk kan? "Kau itu bicara apa sih? Menculik siapa?"

"Dasar gadis tidak peka." Ia mendecak, mau menggombal tapi malah gagal. Ugh... sial.

.

.

Rutinitas seperti biasanya. Datang ke sekolah dasar dan mengajar matematika, mendapati keluhan para muridnya tentang betap susahnya mata pelajaran yang satu itu. Kemudian, acara istrirahat pertama ia akan pergi ke kantin sekolah bersama Tayuya, si guru bahasa inggris yang usianya 2 tahun di atasnya, sembari saling bercerita bagaimana ulah murid mereka yang terkadang menjengkelkan.

Tapi hari ini lain, lain dari kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi.

Seorang kurir mengantarkan sepuluh buket mawar dan puluhan cokelat batangan ke ruang kelas tempatnya mengajar. Tak ada nama pengirim, dan si kurir tak mengatakan apapun soal ciri-ciri si pengirim. Ino mengira barang itu pasti bukan miliknya, kurir itu pasti salah kirim, dan ia benar-benar lupa jika puluhan pasang mata muridnya tengah memperhatikannya.

"Bu Guru sedang jatuh cinta." Seorang anak dengan rambut dikepang dua berujar malu-malu.

"Pasti dari pacar bu guru." Yang lain menyahut.

"Manis sekali, mungkin pacar bu guru sangat baik."

"Pasti dia tampan sekali."

Ino terdiam mendengar celotehan murid-muridnya, sembari memikirkan siapa gerangan orang yang mengirim bunga-bunga itu. Ia bahkan tak memiliki pacar. Pengagum rahasia? Mungkinkah ia memiliki pengagum rahasia? Gadis biasa sepertinya yang tak memiliki kelebihan apapun memiliki pengagum rahasia? Tidak mungkin. Barang ini pasti salah kirim.

Bisa saja kan, barang yang seharusnya dikirim ke Nona Ino Yamada, atau Ino Yamato, tiba-tiba salah kirim dan jatuh ke tangannya.

Tapi...

Hei, alamat ini benar. Dan nama Yamanaka Ino terpampang jelas di sana. Apa ada Yamanaka Ino yang lain?

.

.

Pikiran Ino mengambang seperti spons di lautan. Ia bahkan mengira bahwa Sasori, si guru olah raga itu yang mengirim buket-buket mawar dan cokelat batangan itu. Karena pemuda Sabakuno itu sering sekali menggodanya, barangkali pria itu benar-benar menaruh rasa padanya. Tapi toh sikap Sasori biasa-biasa saja ketika mereka berpapasan di dekat gerbang ketika Ino hendak pulang. Si surai merah itu hanya menyapa 'hei, mau pulang?'tanpa mau repot-repot bertanya mengenai cokelat-cokelat yang dibawanya. Jelas bukan dia pelakunya.

Namun, detik berikutnya, semua terjawab sudah. Ini pasti ulah pemuda yang suka menggombal tidak jelas itu.

Ino terkejut bukan main ketika Inuzuka Kiba sudah berdiri di dekat gerbang dengan ferrari merahnya yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Eh, itu benar-benar Inuzuka mantannya dulu? Ngapain dia di sini.

"Oh, Bu Guru cantik sudah selesai mengajar." Senyum mirinynya membuat Ino mendadak sesak napas. Oh, kenapa dia jadi keren begini? Ini efek mobilnya atau Kiba memang sudah ditakdirkan keren sejak lahir?

Ino masih tak bereaksi, ia menelan ludah dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali. Cukup Ino, cukup! Kau tidak boleh tampak konyol di depan mantanmu. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja." Tangannya sudah mulai membukakan pintu untuk si pirang. "Ayo masuk."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang naik bis." Sebenarnya sih ingin juga naik mobil mewah itu, lagipula seumur-umur tak seorang pun menawarkan hal samacam itu padanya. Apakah kesempatan seperti ini akan datang 2 kali?

"Cuacanya benar-benar panas. Kau yakin ingin naik bis?" Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan gadis itu. Oh man, ia jauh-jauh datang kesini membawa mobil tapi yang ingin dia ajak jalan malah menolak. "Ayolah."

"Aku naik bis saja. Jadi... kembalilah pulang, kau cuma buang-buang waktu dengan datang ke tempat ini." Ino memutar bola matanya. Kiba ini kenapa sih, jadi seperti ini? Bukankah 6 tahun lalu mereka sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Lalu sekarang kenapa kembali lagi? Dimana gadis yang dulu selalu dibanggakannya setelah putus darinya itu?

"Baiklah." Ia meraih ponsel dan mengetikkan sebaris kalimat. Kemudian berjalan menyusul si gadis menuju halte terdekat.

"Loh, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?" Ino heran ketika pria berjas rapi itu berjalan di dekatnya, sementara mobil mewahnya ditinggal begitu saja di dekat gerbang sekolah dasar.

"Asistenku akan mengambilnya." Tak bermaksud sombong, tapi kelihatannya Ino tak menyukai gaya bicaranya. "Ada banyak orang jahat di luar, jadi harus ada yang melindungimu."

"Ya Tuhan... kau pikir aku bocah TK apa? Aku sudah besar, dan bisa jaga diri sendiri. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang." Ketika bis datang, dan kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah masuk, celotehannya belum juga usai.

Masih sama...

Ya...masih sama, Ino masih banyak bicara seperti dulu. Dan ia suka, malah makin suka. "Kau lucu sekali." Ada kekehan pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Ino melebarkan matanya, tak percaya dengan pernyataan pemuda itu. Lucu? Oh ya... ini lucu sekali, hingga rasanya ia ingin menjitak kepala Kiba hingga si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

.

.

"Eh, aku ingin bertemu ibumu." Kiba berujar sore itu, setelah memaksa Ino untuk ikut bersamanya berkeliling Tokyo. Ya entah, entah bagaimana bisa Ino menurut meski rasa enggan mengendap pekat di setiap sel tubuhnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Kiba menepikan mobilnya di jalanan sepi, dimana tak seorang pun akan marah karena ulahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Yamanaka mendengus. "Kau mungkin akan dimarahi karena selalu membuatku pulang telat."

"Begitu kah?" Alis kirinya terangkat. Membuat Ino menahan napas selama beberapa saat. Oh sial, pria ini berhasil mengaduk-aduk perasaannya.

"Coba saja kalau begitu. Ibuku selalu mengomel ketika aku terlambat, dan ku bilang aku terlambat karena ada seseorang yang suka sekali mengganggu." Ia berhenti, hanya untuk mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan?"

Ino gemas sendiri ketika pertanyaan Kiba malah membuatnya kesal, kenapa pria itu seolah menantangnya? "Dia bilang ingin... ingin..."

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah jika yang mengganggumu dan menyebabkanmu pulang telat adalah aku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Tentu saja. Aku bertemu dengannya di minimarket dan dia bilang 'Kiba, sering-seringlah mampir ke rumah'". Ia berusaha menirukan logat nyonya Yamanaka, dan berakhir dengan jitakan menyakitkan dari gadis di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan." Sumpah, itu lucu sekali. Dan Ino mendadak tertawa begitu lepas sampai bibirnya terasa sakit karena tertarik terlalu kuat.

Kiba malah diam. Mengamati ekspresi luar biasa bahagia dari lawan bicaranya, dan mendecak pelan. Ino cantik ya, wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Mendapati hanya dirinya yang berlebihan menanggapi lelucon tadi, membuatnya malu sendiri. Lagipula kenapa iris karamel pria itu menatapnya begitu intens, seolah jika membiarkan matanya berkedip sekali saja maka ia akan hilang ditelan udara.

"Mmm... ya, besok aku akan ke rumahmu. Menemui ibumu." Berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berkata demikian.

"Untuk apa sih?"

"Ku bilang, aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kiba mulai menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya.

"Kau itu benar-benar aneh." Ino menatap lurus ke depan ketika mobil itu kembali melaju di jalanan yang sepi.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi, Kiba diam, ia juga ikut diam. Kenapa rasanya mendadak canggung begini sih, tidak mungkin kan ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pria itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

.

.

Jika kembali mengingat insiden 6 tahun lalu, segalanya terasa begitu aneh. Acara kelulusan, dimana Kiba bilang bahwa ia akan pindah bersama orang tuanya ke China. Mereka akan tinggal disana dan ya... tentu saja pria itu tidak jadi melanjutkan pendidikannya di Todai. Perpisahan mereka terlalu mendadak, Ino tak pernah siap dengan yang namanya ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan. Tapi, tidak ada cara lain. Kiba tidak mungkin tinggal di Tokyo sendirian, dan ia juga tidak akan pernah sanggup menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Hei, Beijing dan Tokyo bermil-mil jauhnya, kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu juga kecil sekali. Jadi... mereka memutuskan satu hal.

"Aku tidak mengekangmu jika kau ingin pacaran dengan yang lain." Itu kata Kiba, ketika ia menemui Ino malam harinya sebelum ia berangkat keesokan harinya.

Gadis itu sudah hampir menangis, namun mendengar nada suara yang cukup dingin itu membuat rasa sedihnya berubah jadi rasa kesal. "Ya, itu bagus. Aku akan segera menyatakan perasaanku pada Sai." Itu cuma sebuah alasan untuk menutupi kesedihannya, bahwa ia tak ingin Kiba pergi. Ia tak sanggup melepaskannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Jika kau memang jodohku. Ku pastikan suatu saat nanti hanya aku yang akan menikahimu."

Serentetan kata itu terasa seperti lelucon di telinga Ino, bukan tidak mungkin Kiba akan bertemu gadis-gadis cantik disana. Kemudian mereka akan menikah, memiliki anak yang lucu, dan lupa pada mantan pacarnya di Jepang. Itu bisa saja terjadi kan?

Malam itu terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Ino menangis tersedu ketika Kiba sudah pergi dari rumahnya, dan tak berhenti meracau bahwa ia benci Kiba, ia benci semua hal mengenai pria itu.

Satu bulan setelahnya ia benar-benar jadian dengan Sai. Dan Kiba juga memiliki pacar baru yang wajahnya luar biasa imut. Ino tahu ketika tak sengaja melihat unggahan foto Kiba di akun Fa*ebo*knya, dan sebuah emoticon love terpampang nyata disana.

Ia meyakinkan diri hari itu bahwa Inuzuka Kiba tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Ya... tidak.

.

.

Minggu pagi. Itu masih pagi sekali, dan Ino sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kiba dirumahnya. Aneh sekali, pria itu membawa sebuket bunga dan berjalan penuh senyuman ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu ibuku?" Kok ia jadi merasa aneh. Kiba ingin bertemu ibunya dan membawa buket mawar secantik itu? Apa pria itu menyukai ibunya? Ya Tuhan... bagaimana mungkin. Ayahnya pasti akan marah, oh tidak, tidak... ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Jangan sampai keluarganya hancur karena ulah si aneh itu. Tapi... apa mungkin?

"Ya, tentu saja." Cengirannya begitu khas, membuat Ino hampir meleleh dibuatnya.

Sang ibu muncul dari dalam rumah dengan apron warna coklat bermotif kotak-kotak. Tampak begitu berbinar menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu.

Ino jadi merasa geli, eh ada apa sih diantara mereka?

"Kiba, silahkan masuk." Dengan penuh senyum wanita itu menyambut Kiba. Ada pancaran kebahagiaan yang membuncah, dan putrinya sangat-sangat tak paham.

"Iya bu." Mendadak, si surai coklat itu gugup. "Aku datang kemari ingin melamar putrimu. Bolehkan?"

Ino hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia bingung. Rasanya ingin lari, napasnya sesak, jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dan... dan... ingin pingsan saja. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba barusan? Melamar? Melamarnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Eh, kenapa mendadak sekali. Ya Tuhan... ya Tuhan... kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapannya dengan satu kaki tertekuk dan kaki yang lain menumpu tubuhnya? Cincin? Darimana Kiba mendapatkan cincin cantik itu? Oh... ia benar-benar dilamar. Kiba begitu rapi dengan kemeja putihnya dan rambut coklatnya sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin pagi. Sementara dirinya, hanya memakai piyama kedodoran bermotif polkadot. Betapa memalukannya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti anaknya bertanya mengenai lamaran sang ayah pada sang ibu, Kiba pasti dengan bangganya bercerita panjang lebar, mengabaikan dirinya yang merasa malu luar biasa. Eh, kok pikirannya sudah sejauh itu sih?

"Ino, maukah kau menikah denganku? Dan menjadi istriku?"

Oh damn!

Ino ingin berteriak keras sekali hingga pita suaranya putus sekalian. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Itu bukan suaranya, melainkan suara sang ibu yang menyahut dengan air mata berderai dan tawa yang tak bisa ditahan. Konyol sekali sih.

"Kita menikah bulan depan ya."

Saat itu juga, Ino hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Lamaran macam apa ini?

Kiba membuatnya tidak punya pilihan. Haha...

.

.

"Padahal mantan pacarmu itu luar biasa cantik lo." Ino berujar ketika pesawat sudah mulai lepas landas.

Hari ini, mereka akan pergi ke Perancis, sekaligus menikmati bulan madu mereka. Oh, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Seumur-umur Ino belum pernah tahu bagaimana itu Perancis, hanya sekedar melihatnya lewat gambar-gambar di buku atau iklan-iklan TV. Tapi hari ini ia benar-benar akan pergi kesana.

"Ya, aku tahu." Kiba mengerling istrinya yang mendadak diam dengan ekspresi aneh. "Tapi... bagaimana jika orang yang kucintai hanya kau seorang."

"Dasar tukang gombal."

Inuzuka tertawa. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa putus dari Sai?"

"Dia kawin lari dengan selingkuhannya, bukankah itu menyebalkan. Asal tahu saja, aku sudah benar-benar menaruh rasa padanya. Tapi ditinggal begitu saja." Ia menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan kepalanya dan mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk mulai beristirahat.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu jodohku. Haha..."

Ino mengabaikannya, pura-pura memejamkan mata. Kiba selalu saja begitu percaya diri, dan hal itu kadang-kadang membuatnya sebal.

.

.

"Eh, Ino. Ino... kau sudah tidur?"

Yang dipanggil sudah lelap dalam mimpinya. Dan Kiba hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyum kemenangan.

"Kau benar-benar jadi milikku sekarang."

 **END**

 **Ino pasangannya Sai, tahu kok. Tapi ga tau kenapa aku ga bisa berhenti nulis KibaIno, :D**

 **Oke, maaf jika banyak typo dan diksi yang kurang menarik. Semoga readers sekalian berkenan meninggalkan reviewnya.**


End file.
